


Of Bucky-bears and mistletoes

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky-Bear, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M, One Shot, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Era la primera navidad de James en la torre con los demás vengadores, no recordaba mucho de navidad ni sus tradiciones, más sin embargo se dispuso a intentar hacer nuevo recuerdos.Una de las tradiciones que aprendió fue el Santa secreto, y a quien debía regalarle era nada más y nada menos que el genio residente en la torre, quien realmente le gustaba.Con ayuda de JARVIS, James consigue un regalo para su Antoshka.Más sin embargo, Tony le enseña otra tradición navideña.Lo que significaba quedar bajo el muérdago.





	Of Bucky-bears and mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el festival "Winter's night's" del la página de Facebook: WinterIron & Stony
> 
> Advertencia: Fluff, OOC, falta de imaginación(?)

Navidad...

Época de amor, unión, bondad y alegría, tiempo para pasarla en familia y compartir con ellos, tiempo de felicidad y entrega de regalos.

Pero el soldado no recordaba mucho de esto.

  
  
Desde que fue rescatado de Hydra por su mejor amigo, los recuerdos de su vida pasada eran muy confusos, habían demasiadas lagunas mentales que simplemente le frustraban, y aunque Stevie se esforzara por hacerle recordar, James no podía, era en aquel momento, todo lo contrario a lo que Bucky Barnes fue, pero era molesto que Steve le forzara a actuar como tal.

  
  
Y estas fechas en particular le ponían más exigente.

  
  
— ¡Bucky! ¿No es emocionante? — Pregunto el rubio mientras el aludido observaba con detalle la decoración — Nunca habíamos pasado una navidad así, creo que será divertido.

  
  
James solo se limitó a asentir mientras observaba la emoción de los demás vengadores en la torre.

  
  
— Recuerdo las navidades de antes — prosiguió Steve — No tenían tantas cosas, pero aun así era bueno.

  
  
James apenas si podía recordar aquellos momentos, apenas recordaba la calidez de una humilde y pequeña cena navideña y los sonidos de su familia charlando, apenas recordaba que no tenían mucho, pero tenían lo necesario y para él eso era suficiente. Pero le molestaba de sobremanera no poder recordar con claridad aquellas navidades.

  
  
— ¡No puedo esperar para el intercambio de regalos! — Exclamo Clint con emoción infantil — Espero que mi Santa secreto que haya comprado algo bonito.

  
  
— Convéncete de eso — murmuro Natasha.

  
  
— Eres mala — dijo Clint mirándola con reproche.

  
  
— Hablando del intercambio de regalos — dijo Steve a su amigo — ¿Necesitas ayuda con el tuyo?

  
  
— En absoluto — respondió automáticamente — Ya está hecho.

  
  
Y ciertamente era así, en aquel sorteo de "Santa secreto" le había tocado regalarle a su benefactor, el genio residente, lo cual ciertamente complico algunas cosas.

  
  
Pero no fue llamado Soldado de Invierno en vano.

  
  
Y con la habilidad del soldado para completar sus misiones, se dispuso a completar aquella importante misión para él, encontrar un regalo perfecto para Stark.  
  
  


Y era difícil pues, el hombre lo tenía todo.

  
  
Pero se esforzó por aquel regalo, no solo por su orgullo, esto era personal, era una forma fácil de mostrarle sus afectos al hermoso genio que había captado su atención y afecto.

  
  
Así que recurrió a su más reciente y tecnológico amigo.

  
  
JARVIS.

  
  
El IA del genio accedió gustosamente a ayudar al soldado en su misión de encontrar el regalo perfecto para su amo y ciertamente lo habían hecho.

  
  
— ¿No tuviste problemas? — pregunto el rubio sorprendido, pues no esperaba que, para ser el primer evento comunitario en el cual su recuperado amigo participaba, lo hubiera logrado sin pedir ayuda.

  
  
— Fue complicado al principio —confeso el pelinegro — pero logre completar la tarea con éxito, ahora, espero que sea del agrado de mi compañero.

  
  
— Seguro lo será — dijo Steve dándole palmadas a su amigo en apoyo.

  
  
Y ciertamente, James esperaba que fuera así.

 

* * *

 

  
  
La velada de noche buena fue todo un éxito, su anfitrión, Tony, se encontraba absolutamente radiante, le era difícil a James mantener sus ojos fuera de él.

  
  
— Deberías disimular un poco — dijo una voz femenina casualmente — Y recoger tu baba.

  
  
James miro a la rusa pelirroja un poco ofendido.

  
  
— No estoy babeando.

  
  
— No literalmente, aún — dijo la mujer en broma— A veces siento que te complicas demasiado, deberías ir con él, ofrecerle bailar y charlar toda la noche hasta el momento en el que le des su regalo de navidad, y con suerte, posiblemente le des su noche buena.

  
  
James resoplo ante lo último.

  
  
— Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

  
  
— Lo muestras como si fuera complicado — contrarresto Natasha — Créeme cuando te digo,  _Yasha_ , que  _Antoshka_  está realmente tan loco por ti como tú por él, solo que los dos son malditamente ciegos el uno al otro.

  
  
— Él no parece estar tan interesado en mí.

  
  
Natasha le miro arqueando la ceja elegantemente con ironía.

  
  
— Se nota que no te das cuenta las miradas y suspiros que da cada vez que te ve o la forma sutil en la que actúa, siempre intentando que te sientas cómodo, están hechos el uno para el otro — siguió comentando la rusa.

  
  
James cruzo los brazos intentando no darse esperanzas por las palabras de la pelirroja.

  
  
— Buckaroo — dijo el castaño mencionado acercándose a los ex asesinos — Te vez afligido, ¿Natasha te está torturando con sus encantos?

  
  
— Técnicamente — respondió la rusa por James — Te ves muy bien hoy  _Antoshka_ , esos pantalones realzan bien tu figura ¿No lo crees así  _Yasha_?

  
  
El soldado tosió un par de veces ante el atrevimiento de la mujer.

  
  
— Sí — contesto precipitadamente — Realmente te hacen lucir genial  _kotenok._

  
  
Tony sonrió ante el apodo y el cumplido.

  
  
— Gracias Snowflakes, tu realmente no te vez tan mal.

  
  
Natasha rodo los ojos con impaciencia.

  
  
— Tony ¿Sabes dónde lucirían mejor esos pantalones? — Dijo la rusa sonriendo inocentemente — En el suelo de la habitación de Ja-

  
  
— ¿Quieres bailar? — pregunto el soldado al genio interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.  
  


  
Tony había quedado sorprendido por aquella propuesta y se sonrojo ligeramente al medio escuchar la proposición de la rusa, sin embargo acepto la invitación.

  
  
James llevo a Tony a la parte central, la cual era la pista de baile, y aunque James no recordaba muy bien cómo hacerlo, Tony le ayudo amablemente y gracias que JARVIS ponía canciones lentas James no paso tanta pena.

  
  
Sin embargo bailaron un par de veces y se divirtieron mientras lo hacían, conversaron largo rato hasta que se hicieron las 12, lo que significaba...

 

  
— ¡Intercambio de regalos! — exclamo Clint cual niño.

  
  
— Demasiado infantil — murmuro Sam negando con la cabeza.

  
  
— Se divierte con eso — dijo Natasha encogiéndose de hombros.

  
  
El intercambio de regalos comenzó, James se sentía nervioso mirando al lugar bajo el árbol bellamente decorado donde se encontraba su regalo para Tony.

  
  
Sin embargo, no espero una trampa puesta estratégicamente.

  
  
Él y Tony habían caminado técnicamente al mismo tiempo, y entre risas y bromas por este hecho no se habían dado cuenta que arriba había una trampa mortal.

  
  
— Ejem... Chicos — se escuchó la voz de Sam — Creo que deberían ver arriba de sus cabezas.

  
  
Casi al instante, tanto James como Tony miraron hacia arriba.

  
  
Y allí estaba, colgada inocentemente, una pequeña rama de muérdago.

  
  
Tony se sonrojo automáticamente al saber lo que esto significaba; más sin embargo el soldado miraba aquella vegetación con curiosidad y duda pues realmente no sabía que significaba quedar atrapado bajo el muérdago.

  
  
— ¿Qué significa? — pregunto al final mirando al castaño quien se encontraba sonrojado.

  
  
Tony le miro con extrañeza y luego sonrió cálidamente.

  
  
— ¿No sabes que significa quedar bajo el muérdago con una persona?

  
  
James negó con la cabeza.

  
  
— Pues... Es una tradición especial... — dijo Tony con un toque de coquetería — Si quedas atrapado bajo el muérdago con una persona tienes que hacer esto...

  
  
Al finalizar su oración, Tony se levantó de puntillas para poder alcanzar el rostro del súper soldado y besarlo tímidamente al principio; James abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción pero al cabo de segundos recupero la compostura correspondiendo arduamente a aquel beso que paso a ser uno más pasional.

 

— Wow... — murmuro James luego de separarse del beso — Eso fue... Wow.

  
  
— Exacto, wow -dijo Tony riendo levemente — ¿He de suponer que ese fue mi regalo de Santa secreto? Porque si es así, era justo lo que quería para navidad.

  
  
Ante eso James no pudo evitar reír.

  
  
— Si hubiera sabido que era así de fácil complacerte no me hubiera preocupado tanto, muñeca.

  
  
Tony sonrió alegremente.

 

— Emm, no están solos ¿Saben? Pueden ir a una habitación... — dijo Clint sacándolos de su burbuja personal, sin embargo el rubio recibió un leve golpe por parte de la rusa.

 

— Arruinas la diversión — murmuro Natasha.

 

James y Tony se sonrojaron levemente por aquello, sin embargo James se acercó al árbol para conseguir su regalo.

 

— Este es realmente tu regalo,  _kotenok_  — dijo el soldado nerviosamente entregándole un paquete— JARVIS me ayudo, ahora que lo pienso, tiene algo de lógica...

 

Tony le miro sonrojándose por el detalle y tomo el paquete ofrecido.

 

Al destaparlo pudo ver que lo que le había regalado James era un Bucky-bear, pero en vez de ser como el tradicional, era un Bucky-bear vestido como el Soldado de Invierno, Tony no pudo evitar reír contento por el detalle.

 

— ¡Es perfecto! — exclamo Tony abrazando al peluche con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

 

James soltó la respiración que no se había dado cuenta había contenido, sonrió cálidamente ante la expresión alegre de su  _kotenok._

 

— Me alegra que te guste, realmente al principio creí que podría ser algo... Egocentrista... — dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 

Tony seguía sonriendo.

 

— Para nada ¡Es hermoso! — dijo Tony — Antes, cuando era niño, mi tía Peggs me había regalado un Bucky-bear, era mi posesión más preciada en mi niñez, pero por el tiempo y uso, aquel peluche simplemente se dañó y mi padre lo desecho, más sin embargo no había momento que no deseara tener a mi Bucky-bear, claro que cuando crecí me concentre en otras cosas y nunca me compre otro, aparte de que costaba encontrarlos, realmente es un hermoso detalle que me regalases uno, ¡Y actualizado! Realmente, es el mejor regalo de navidad, además de que — dijo Tony acercándose más al soldado — Me lo entrego el verdadero personaje — dijo guiñándole el ojo.

 

James se sonrojo al escuchar aquella historia, en su mente, podía imaginar a un pequeño Tony abrazando a un Bucky-bear, ¡Era simplemente adorable!

 

— Entonces JARVIS no me ha fallado — dijo James en broma.

 

— Realmente no, aunque me asombra incluso que supiera lo de mi Bucky-bear — comento Tony.

 

— Le sorprendería, señor — dijo el omnipresente IA.

 

— Bien, demasiado romanticismo por aquí — dijo Clint un poco empalagado por la dulzura — ¡Sigamos con los regalos!

 

Natasha estaba a punto de golpear otra vez a Clint cuando fue detenida por Bruce, quien le miro resignadamente murmurando un "no tiene remedio".

 

La fiesta continuo con la misma alegría y la rusa estaba contenta ya que su plan del "muérdago" había salido exitosamente, aunque Clint estaba empeñado en arruinar los momentos de la pareja, y Bruce tenía que perseguir a la rusa para que no atentara contra la vida del arquero.

 

El resto de la velada, James y Tony la pasaron en su pequeña bruma de amor y felicidad, James realmente se sentía, por primera vez en muchos años, feliz, estar con Tony era simplemente magnifico y se sentía tan agradecido por aquello,  para él era una nueva experiencia aquella navidad y una que esperaba guardar para siempre en su corazón, pues tener al genio en sus brazos, realmente era el mejor regalo de todos.

 

  
— Feliz navidad, Buckaroo~ — dijo Tony abrazando al soldado y a su peluche.

 

James no podía dejar se sonreír y mirar con ternura al castaño quien se veía adorable con su regalo.

 

— Feliz navidad  _Antoshka_...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo hermosuras~!
> 
> Aquí mi aporte al festival navideño "Winter's night's".
> 
> La verdad es que no creí lograrlo, porque amo la navidad, pero el Halloween es más lo mio XD me costo demasiado escribir esta historia y aun no me convence, me parece que quedo un poco floja, pero bueno uwu no pude exprimir más mi cerebro...
> 
> Literalmente hice 3 borradores de 3 historias diferentes con temática navideña, y este fue el ubico que salio, así que podrán imaginar como estaba, además de que tenía tan poco tiempo para escribir pues este año me toco salir mucho a hacer las compras navideñas y ayudar para las fiestas, así que fue difícil xD 
> 
> Les explico un poco sobre esta historia, aquí quise hacer una combinación de las personalidades de James, para mi hay tres tipos: Bucky quien es el divertido y coqueto soldado de los años 40. Winter, quien es obviamente el soldado de invierno. Y James, quien vendría siento más lo que quedo del pobre luego de Hydra, digamos un proceso de recuperación, a veces me gusta jugar con estas 3 personalidades ( aunque admito un favoritismo extraño hacia Winter... Culpen a los fanfics de AO3...). Aquí es la primera navidad de James en la torre Vengadores, ignoremos olímpicamente Era de Ultron y Civil War, en el universo donde se desarrolla este one-shot aquellos sucesos nunca pasaron, así que digamos que Steve logro rescatar a su amigo y él apenas se adapta a su nueva vida, más sin embargo se enamora de Tony porque o sea ¡Es imposible no amarlo! Ah sí, y Natasha los shippea 7w7.
> 
> Como dije fue difícil escribir esta historia e imaginar aquello fue lo que más me ayudo a salir de mi bloqueo XDD 
> 
> Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado mi historia <3 la hice con mucho amor para ustedes <3
> 
> Espero hayan pasado unas felices fiestas hermosuras <3 
> 
> P.D: Sí quieren saber que le regalo Tony a James, les diré una sola palabra... Fondue 7w7
> 
> Así que sí, cierto súper soldado recibió su noche buena :v


End file.
